The Originals TRADUCCION
by Ckonna
Summary: Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecieron un trabajo en Mystic Falls ¿Puede un nuevo lugar y un nuevo tipo de vampiro que nunca existió pueda sanar el corazón de Bella/DamonxBella/Summary Completo Adentro/Traducción
1. Into

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y The vampire Diaries tampoco|| Este Fic no es mio yo solo me encargo de la traducción**_

_**El Fic esta situado en Luna nueva y durante la segunda temporada de The vampire diaries. Habrán algunos cambios para comprender el Fic, Cuando la lean se darán cuenta**_

_Summary:___Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecen un trabajo en Mystic Falls. Bella esta decidida a comenzar desde cero en esta nueva cuidad. Ella de pronto se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de más creaturas míticas que nunca. Bella puede encontrar el amor con un Vampiro original ¿de cual no sabia que Existía?

_**Introducción**_

BPOV

Angustia, dolor, perdida y abandono, eso es lo que estoy sintiendo últimamente. Me dejó. Él me dijo que no era lo suficientemente buena para él y me dejo. Desde que él me dejo estaba hecho un lio. Se me era difícil comer y tenía dificultad para dormir. Estar con otras personas se me era casi imposible. Sabía que le estaba haciendo mal a la gente que amaba, pero me parecía que no lograba mejorar. Todo sobre Forks me recuerda a él. No había ningún lugar en la cuidad al que pudiera ir al que no hubiera ido con él.

Durante un periodo tuve la oportunidad de mejorar un poco mientras pasaba un tiempo en compañía de mi amigo Jacob. Pero hacer algunas semanas se había convertido en un hombre lobo y se había imprimado de Vanessa. Así que en estos días él había estado ocupado con ella o con las labores de la manada. No podía estar enojada con el por que nada de ello era su culpa. También estaba en deuda con los lobos porque habían sacado a Laurent y a Victoria de mi camino. Pero aun eso no impidió que extrañara a Jacob.

Estaba sola de nuevo una vez más y dejando salir todo el dolor de que él y su familia me abandonaran sin siquiera pensar en mi un segundo. Yo no estaba muy sorprendida de que él me dejara, siempre había sabido que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Pero sinceramente creí que a su familia le gustaba que yo estuviera con él. Yo pensaba que esto era verdad para su hermana, mi mejor amiga, Alice. Pero se fue con el resto de su familia sin decir adiós. Estaba tan dispuesta a superar este dolor.

Esa noche hice la cena favorita de Charlie, filete y papas con brócoli a la cacerola. Estaba decidida a hacer esta noche diferente. Charlie ya me había visto sufrir lo suficiente. Necesitaba mejorar sin razón alguna, porque verme así lo estaba matando. Y se perdía a mi papá de verdad no tenía a nadie

_Puedes hacer esto Bella. Charlie y yo vamos a cenar y hablar como una familia normal. _Había estado tan ocupada dándome palabras de ánimos que no me había dado cuenta de que Charlie había vuelto a casa. Mire a Charlie y me pareció que él estaba de un humor raramente bueno.

Yo ya tenía la cena puesta en la mesa y estaba sentada esperando. Él se unió a mí y comenzamos a mirar nuestros platos. Comimos en silencio un rato

—Bella, cariño ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mudarte?— yo lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos

—Papá ¿me estas mandando de regreso_?_— Yo sabia que él había estado pasando por un infierno últimamente, pero yo no quería regresar a vivir con Renee.

—No, claro que no, cariño. Quise decir ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto a que los dos nos mudemos?—pensé en aquello un momento, una oportunidad de escapar de todas las cosas que me recordaban a él. Para ser finalmente un lugar donde podía empezar de nuevo.

—Papá creo que seria una grandiosa idea—Charlie ha vivido en Forks durante toda su vida. ¿Nos mudábamos realmente por mí?

—Bueno, porque me ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de policía en Mystic Falls, Virginia—Lo siento… _¿Donde?_

— ¿Mystic Falls? Nunca había Oído hablar de eso antes—

—Bueno, es un pequeño pueblo, muy parecido a este— Oh, genial… Otro pequeño pueblo. Aunque cualquier lugar seria mejor que con los Cullen en Washington. _Bien por esa Bella._

—Ok, entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?—Charlie pareció sorprendido por mi entusiasmo.

—En una semana, pensé que te daría tiempo suficiente para empacar y decirle adiós a Jake y a todos tus amigos del Instituto—Me despedí de aquellos amigos hace meses, no hablar con ellos suele hacer eso por ti…

—Bueno, pero ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? —

—El pueblo ya cuenta con una casa esperando por nosotros—Vaya… Tal vez es el destino.

— ¡Una semana, papá! Creo que esto va a ser realmente bueno para nosotros—Él sonrió.

—Yo también cariño—Continuamos comiendo y hablando sobre el nuevo trabajo de mi papá. Me encontré a mi misma muy emocionada acerca de mudarnos. Algo me decía que Mystic Falls iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

_**N.T: Recién salida del Hornito jaskjasa okya… Bueno espero que les guste… Sí hay algo que no entiende por favor háganmelo saber y Espero que les guste!**_

_**Sí se preguntan cada cuanto voy a traducir y cual será el dia de publicación lo que creo es que voy a tratar de subir capitulo los martes y los Jueves… o una ves por semana y sería los días martes [Eso seria cuando entre nuevamente a clases]**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y The vampire Diaries tampoco|| Este Fic no es mio yo solo me encargo de la traducción**_

_**El Fic esta situado en Luna nueva y durante la segunda temporada de The vampire diaries. Habrán algunos cambios para comprender el Fic, Cuando la lean se darán cuenta**_

_Summary:___Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecen un trabajo en Mystic Falls. Bella esta decidida a comenzar desde cero en esta nueva cuidad. Ella de pronto se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de más creaturas míticas que nunca. Bella puede encontrar el amor con un Vampiro original ¿de cual no sabia que Existía?

_**~Capitulo 1~**_

_**BPOV.**_

¡Fue finalmente el último día de mudanza! Me había despedido de Ángela, Mike, Ben y Tyler, por que seamos sinceros en este punto eran los únicos amigos que dejaba aquí en Forks. Le dije adiós a Billy y a la manada. Jacob había decidido que pasaría conmigo mi última noche aquí en Forks. Y Vanessa y la manada habían comprendido todo.

Jake y yo pasamos toda la noche hablando y riendo. Cuando finalmente llego la hora de dormir, nos metimos en la cama y me envolví en el calor de Jacob, lo que podía ser perfectamente la última vez. Dormía tan plácidamente en los brazos seguros y amorosos de mi mejor amigo.

Esa mañana, yo estaba supervisando a Charlie y Jake que se encontraban cargando el último grupo de cajas a nuestro nuevo Suburban. Charlie pensó que sería una buena idea, ciudad nueva, Coche nuevo. Él dijo que Obtendríamos algo nuevo para mí una vez que llegáramos a Mystic Falls. Una vez terminado, Charlie fue a decir su último adiós a Billy, dejando a mi y Jake solos.

—Pues Bella ¿Esto es verdad?—yo no quería decirle adiós a Jake, pero yo necesitaba esto.

—Sí, supongo que lo es—

Jake me atrajo a uno de esos abrazos que rompen los huesos y susurro en mi oído —Tu sola te cuidas de lo que hay afuera, cariño, y si me necesitas solo llámame — Me liberé de su abrazo y le sonreí mientras él tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos

—Te lo prometo y tú asegúrate de que Vanessa cuide de ti. Eres el mejor partido de la cuidad y será mejor que te trate bien—Los dos Reímos y nos abrazamos nuevamente, yo sabia que Jacob estaba en buenas manos. Nessie es lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Jacob me levanto, me coloco dentro del coche y cerro la puerta. Se apoyó en la ventana abierta y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—Lo siento, pero yo e querido que, es que parecían ocho—negué con la cabeza hacia él y ambos nos reímos nuevamente. No tenia ningún sentido hacer un problema por eso. Jake tenia a Vanessa y esos sentimiento que había tenido hacia a mi se encontraban muy lejos y ahora solamente éramos buenos amigos. Teníamos que evitar la confusión.

Charlie subió al coche y comenzó a alejarse. Los dos les dimos la última mirada a nuestros mejores amigos y Forks se iba quedando atrás.

Después de dos días de conducción finalmente llegamos a Mystic Falls. Charlie se detuvo en la entrada de una hermosa casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín en la entrada. Había una pareja de pie en el porche de la casa esperando por nosotros. Nos bajamos y nos acercamos a ellos. El hombre hablo primero.

—Hola nuevo jefe Swan, Yo soy el alcalde Lockwood y ella es mi esposa—Dijo el hombre mientras mantenía una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro.

—Hola alcalde Lockwood. Soy Charlie Swan y esta es mi hija Bella. —Mi padre se acercó y le estrechó la mano cortésmente.

—Hola Bella es un placer conocerte—El alcalde simplemente Lockwood me sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerlo alcalde Lockwood y a su esposa también—Puse mi atención en la conservadora mujer a su lado.

—Bella eres una muchacha muy guapa ¿Qué edad tienes?—Finalmente ¡La Sra. Lockwood Habla!

—Cumplí 18 hace algunos meses – Esta era la pequeña charla que sabia que venia con la mudanza a un nuevo lugar.

—Oh, bueno tenemos un hijo de tu edad. Su nombre es Tyler. Estoy seguro que debe estar en el Grill en estos momentos ¿Por qué no caminamos un poco por ahí? Estoy segura que a él le gustaría conocerte. Mientras nosotros vamos ustedes tendrán tiempo para hablar a solas—Dijo ella como sí su esposo estuviera a punto de compartir un gran misterio con mi papá o algo así.

—Ok, Ok ¿Sí esta bien para ti papá?—_Vamos papá eso no esta para nada bien._

—Claro cariño, vayan a divertirse—_Buen trabajo papá, no detener a Bella. Eso es bueno._

Normalmente habría estado aterrorizada de salir con una mujer extraña a encontrar a su hijo que no tenía deseos de conocer. Pero era una nueva bella y estaba abierta a probar nuevas cosas.

La Sra. Lockwood y yo caminamos juntas hasta el Grill. En el camino me señalo distintos puntos históricos y me dijo todo acerca de Tyler, era una estrella atlética. Una vez que llegamos al Grill y entro. Vi que era un lugar genial. Había una barra con algo parecido a una televisión colgando sobre esta. Había mesas llenas de gente comiendo y charlando. La comida olía delicioso e incluso había unas mesas de Pool. Esa zona era donde la Sra. Lockwood encontraría a Tyler.

—Oh Bella allí es. Puedes conocer a algunos de sus amigos también—ella me llevo hasta Tyler, donde estaba jugando billar con un grupo de personas. Habían cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos ¿Eran todos parejas? _¡Justo lo que necesito!_

—Tyler, Niños estoy feliz de encontrarlos, Tengo alguien que quiero que conozcan. Ahora todos nosotros sabíamos que el nuevo jefe de policía hoy se mudo al pueblo. Bueno esta es su hija Bella. Ella es de su edad y empezara la escuela con todos ustedes el lunes. Bella él es mi hijo Tyler—

Señalo a un chico más musculoso del grupo, lo cual no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, lo con todo los deportes, según ella, Jugo. Su tipo de cuerpo era tan similar a la de Jacob, que era extraño. Extendió la mano y me dio la mano sonriente.

—Estos son sus amigos, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy y Anna. —se ven lo suficientemente amable. Por otra parte, también lo hizo Jessica... al principio. ¡Basta Bella!

—Hola, es Agradable conocerlos—Dije con timidez

—Hey Bella es genial conocerte también. Bienvenida a Mystic Falls—La chica… Elena, eso es todo, fue la primera en hablar conmigo.

—Gracias—Ellos están siendo amables, Bella. _Tal vez podamos ser amigas._

—seria bueno que se conocieran uno al otro, yo me regresare por los chicos. Bella tu quédate aquí y conoce a todo el mundo. Le diré a tu padre que estas aquí. – Con eso la Sra. Lockwood camino fuera de la barra y me dejo a sola con ocho sonrientes extraños.

La vieja Bella estaba amenazando con regresar, pero rápidamente la hice callar. Ya no seria nuevamente la Tímida y torpe que estaba en Forks.

—Hey Bella, es lindo que estés aquí, íbamos a tener una noche de películas en la casa de Stefan ¿Quieres unirte?—La chica llamada Bonnie sonreía esperanzada.

— ¿Estas segura? —

—Sí, por supuesto, Bella, además quizás la compañía haga que mi hermano Damon se control a si mismo—Dijo Stefan mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente a Elena, recodaba esos besos… ¿Espera el acaba de decir hermano?

—ok, seguro me encantaría. ¿Donde los encontrare?—_Me preguntaba si estaba bien ir, ellos parecían agradables. _

—No te preocupes Bella, todo el pueblo sabe donde vives. Yo te recojo a las siete—Tyler sonrió y me giño el ojo _¿Qué diablos me giño el ojo?_

—Oh, ok. Gracias Tyler—Le devolví la sonrisa. Solo fue cortes.

—No hay problema—_El sigue sonriendo._

—Bueno yo debería ponerme en marcha, tu mama me trajo solamente para que pudiera conocerte. No quiero interrumpir—_Deja de esconderte Bella ¡Quédate!_

—Bella no seas Ridícula, hemos estado jugando billar todos los días. Aunque si de verdad quieres volver a casa, te llevaremos a casa—Dijo Anna Sonriendo.

—Sí, así conocemos a tu padre y dejarlo que conozca con quienes vas a salir esta noche—Dijo Jeremy estando de acuerdo con Anna.

—Es una gran idea Jer. Vamos todo—Elena le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Todos salieron del Grill juntos y no paso mucho tiempo para que se dieran a señalar las pajeras. Elena y Stefan quien me recordó demasiado a él y yo, Jeremy y Anna que tenían toda esa cosa dulce amor adolescente, y finalmente Matt y Caroline, que tenían el conjunto de Mike y después de ruptura de Jessica con la incomodidad pasando. Eso deja a Bonnie y a Tyler, y que obviamente no se vieron involucrados románticamente en cualquier caso. Me alegre en no ser la única soltera del grupo.

Llegamos en poco tiempo y yo me veía fácilmente siendo amiga de ellos. Ya habíamos hablado por el camino. Yo les había contado todo acerca de Forks y que era un pueblo pequeño como esta, solo que tenia menos sol. Matt bromeo sobre mi palidez diciendo que si no me ponía al sol luego, alguien me confundiría con un cadáver ambulante. Normalmente, una broma como esa me habría dolido, pero me sentía a gusto aquí. Así que no le di un segundo pensamiento a eso.

Entramos en mi casa y me di cuenta de que el alcalde Lockwood y su esposa se habían ido.

—Papá volví—Nos reunimos en la puerta para luego levantar una ceja al ver a tanta gente conmigo.

—Papá he hecho algunos amigos en el Grill, estos son Tyler, Bonnie y Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Jeremy y Anna. —Cada uno se movió ante mi presentación.

—Oh con razón ¿Tyler es el hijo del Alcalde Lockwood?—Mi padre se acercó y estrecho la mano de Tyler.

—Si señor, soy yo, un gusto conocerlo—Tyler definitivamente uno sin duda la jugada del hijo del político **(¿?)**

—Me alegra conocerlos a todos ustedes también. Bella, me alegro has hecho algunos amigos muy rápido—

—Sí, para me invitaron a una noche de películas en la casa de Stefan ¿Puedo ir por favor?—Mi padre parecía un poco aturdido. Yo sé que es un Shock para mi padre también.

—Claro, cariño. Quédate tan tarde como tú desees. No tienes escuela hasta el lunes— Gran padre. No me daba ningún toque de queda mientras yo estaba con un montón de extraños.

—Estoy tan contenta que Dijera eso, señor, por que cuando hacemos noche de películas en la casa de Stefan nos tenemos que quedar a pasar la noche en su casa—Dijo Elena muy dulcemente, asegurándose de tener cierta distancia entre ella y Stefan para que Charlie no se diera cuenta de que ellos eran pareja.

—Oh, ok, así tienen un buen tiempo a Bella y así estoy seguro, voy a terminar de desempacar—Charlie dio media vuelva y subió.

—Oh Dios mio Bella hemos sido tan groseros, que ni siquiera has desempacado. —Caroline puso su mano sobre se boca como si hubiera cometido un gran pecado.

—No chicos, no hay problema, me alegro de conocerlos y honestamente ni siquiera eh visto mi habitación todavía. –Les dije.

— ¿Qué estábamos pensando? Ok, cambio de planes, nosotras nos quedamos aquí y ayudamos a Bella con su habitación todas juntas. Chicos ustedes se pueden ir a preparar lo de esta noche, ah y nos juntaremos en la casa de Stefan a las 7:30 en punto—Yo estaba viendo un parecido de Alice en Caroline, como ella ordeno a todos a su alrededor. Eso aumento cuando no vi a nadie que se resistiera a sus órdenes. Algo me dijo que ellos sabían que era no mejor.

—A Caroline no se le puede negar—Me susurro Elena y yo me reí.

Los Chicos se fueron y nosotras nos fuimos a mi cuarto. Entre en una habitación el doble de grande que la que tenía en Forks. Tenía un gran armario que no tendría mucho uso de mi parte. Para mi gusto, vi que también tenía un cuarto de baño para mi sola. Las chicas se pusieron a trabajar descargando las cajas y poniendo las cosas en donde les dije.

—Entonces Bella ¿Dejaste algún novio en Forks?—Pregunto Caroline rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos estado trabajando.

—No, no lo hice. Rompimos unos meses antes de que el y su familia se mudaran—Me sorprendió con la facilidad con que podía hablar de eso.

— ¿Entonces es por eso que rompió contigo? ¿Por qué se mudaban?—Pregunto Bonnie

—No, el Simplemente no quería estar conmigo—Una vez más, incluso sentía que no dolía tanto.

— ¿Estas loca? ¡Eres tan sexy! – Anna lanzo una remera al aire.

—Gracias Anna—Yo no podía dejar de sonrojarme y mirar hacía otro lado por sus palabras.

—Eres bienvenida y no te preocupes de seguro vas encontrar algunos chicos muy lindos en el instituto; Por supuesto yo solo tengo ojos para mi Jeremy—

—Ok Anna es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando—Elena estaba riendo y tapándose los oídos mientras hablaba.

Todas nos reímos y continuamos colocando las cosas. Agradecía a las chicas por no pedir mas detalles sobre por terminamos. Caroline rápidamente llamo la atención de toda y así comenzó a hablar de como las cosas estaban difíciles con Matt y que habían terminado. Tanto hablar hizo que el trabajo entre las cinco se hiciera rápidamente.

Después de estar listas las chicas se van a casa y se cambian. Todos podríamos encontrarnos a las 6:30 Un poco antes y podríamos asegurarnos de que todos se ven bien. Esa por supuesto fue la orden de Caroline.

Me estaba empezando a gustar realmente Mystic Falls y no podía esperar lo que esta noche nos tenía reservado.

_**N.t: Que les pareció el "Erróneo" beso de Bella y Jake… Yo personalmente lo encontré divertido, además no hicieron gran problema jaksjaks Son solo amigos :'3 Y parece que en el otro cap Aparecera porfin Damon! Baba jakjas ¿Qué creen que sucedera? 1313 Okya jaksjas Bueno vamos a tener que esperar… Bueno eso.**_

_**Que mas decirles¡? Ems jaskajs …. Porfis dejen **__**Reviews… así me dan mas Animos para seguir traduciendo cada vez que me duela la cabezita jaksjas.**_

_**Recomienden el Fic y las Quiero:'3 [Capitulo dedicado a mis amigas Ari, pia y Emmy que me están ayudando en la traduccion]**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Ckonna**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**D**__**isclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y The vampire Diaries tampoco|| Este Fic no es mio yo solo me encargo de la traducción**_

_**El Fic esta situado en Luna nueva y durante la segunda temporada de The vampire Diaries. Habrán algunos cambios para comprender el Fic, Cuando la lean se darán cuenta**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecen un trabajo en Mystic Falls. Bella esta decidida a comenzar desde cero en esta nueva cuidad. Ella de pronto se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de más creaturas míticas que nunca. Bella puede encontrar el amor con un Vampiro original ¿de cual no sabia que Existía?_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Aquí estaba yo pasando otro día aburrido en Mystic Falls, Solo. Estaba mucho mas enamorado de la novia de mi hermano, Elena, y había aceptado el hecho que Katherine, la mujer en la que había desperdiciado mas de 150 años no era nada mas que una perra sin corazón. No podía estar más aliviado de que estuviera encerrada dentro de esa tumba.

Así que aquí estaba, terminando con la chica de la fraternidad que había recogido en un bar la noche anterior, cuando de pronto oí que se acercaba mi hermano. Él todavía se encontraba afuera, pero estaría dentro de la casa rápidamente. Obligue a la chica para que se atravesara en su camino. Luego me senté en el sofá y espere que mi hermano menor entrara a la casa.

—Hola hermano ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—Hable desde el sofá.

—Bueno ¿y tu día?—Hizo girar los ojos.

— ¡Genial!—la sangre de la chica de la fraternidad tenía un sabor a cerveza, por lo menos la sangre estaba caliente.

—Damon el nuevo jefe de policía a llegado hoy—_Ah si, el nuevo jefe._

— ¿Enserio?—Me pregunto ¿Cómo podría hacer su vida un infierno?

—Sí y nos encontramos con su hija en el Grill. Ella es muy linda y creo que a Elena la cayó muy bien—_Oh bien ¡Que bondad!_

—Oh, claro que sí, Elena están amigable. Vamos una chica humana nueva—_Nosotros no necesitamos esto ahora mismo._

—Damon, va a venir a ver películas esta noche con nosotros, así que espero que te comportes— _¿Habla enserio?_

—Step, yo no tengo una buen comportamiento. ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando en cuando la invitaron?—

— ¿De que estas hablando?—_No puede ser tan estúpido._

— ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando ahora mismo Stefan? Ella se vuelve parte de la pandilla, ocurre algo y le tenemos que contar nuestro secreto, otra humana indefensa para proteger y luego eventualmente tengo que matarla—Stefan fijo sus ojos en mi.

—Damon, no seas ridículo—Claro porque eso no es lo que ha ocurrido cada vez hasta ahora.

—Claro que sí. Lo que quiero es decir que ya tengamos suficiente con tener que proteger a Elena, Jeremy y a Matt, ¿para ahora agregar a esta nueva chica? — ¡Loco! Esto era una locura.

—Bella se llama Bella—Corrigió.

—Bella, bien suena inocente, podría cambiar eso—Moví las cejas y él dio un pasa hacia mi

—Ves Damon es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando—

—No, no, hermanito cuando mas pienso en ello, puedes tener razón. Quiero decir que esta chica es nueva en el pueblo y probablemente es una de las pocas personas de por aquí que no bebe verbena. Esto puede ser divertido- _¡Ooo Juguete nuevo!_

Salí de la habitación y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Quería lucir bien para nuestra compañía esta noche. Hay una chica nueva en la ciudad que no sabe nada de vampiros o verbena. Voy a ser convincente ella toda la noche, tal vez Incluso me ver qué sabor como la sangre.

Oía a mi hermano por las escaleras ordenando las Pizzas y poniendo los bocadillos en platos hondos. Siempre eran bocadillos de cerdo los que se hacían cada vez que teníamos una noche de películas. Por alguna razón estaba muy emocionado por conocer a la chica nueva.

Oí el timbre de la puerta y salí corriendo a velocidad de vampiro para ir a abrir. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban los chicos mirando, tan estúpidos como siempre.

—Hola chicos—Los salude con poco entusiasmo.

—Hola Damon—Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Abrí más la puerta y me aparte para que entraran. Entraron y fueron directamente a la cocina a ayudar a Stefan. Me uní a ellos sentándome en un taburete. Desde luego, el pequeño Jeremy Gilbert fue el primero en hablar.

—Entonces, ¿Hoy que pensaron de Bella?

— ¡Pienso que es genial!, Me refiero a que la chica esta muy linda—Dijo Tyler, que al pareces estaba interesado en ella.

— ¡Sí, ella es muy sexy!—Matt estuvo de acuerdo.

—Aww, Matt, Venga hombre, ni pienses en ello. Caroline Te mataría—Dijo Jeremy y todos reímos entre dientes.

—Cállate, Jer. Caroline y yo ya no somos nada. Pero incluso si estuviéramos juntos no estaría detrás de Bella. Sé que a Tyler le Gusta—Él asintió con la cabeza mirando en dirección a Tyler.

— ¿En serio? Tyler se siente atraído por la chica nueva ¿No?—Me encanto nada mas agravar al hombre lobo. **[¿?]**

—Sí, Damon lo hago ¿y a ti que te importa?—Siempre funcionaba.

—Nada sino probablemente deberíamos mantenerla fuera de tu camino cuento haya luna llena ¿No hombre lobo?—Jeremy se rio de mi broma… por lo menos él pensó que era divertido.

—Damon tu madre… —Tyler se acercó a mi rostro y eso era exactamente lo que yo estaba esperando.

—Ok vamos a calmarnos, todos sabemos como es mi hermano—Stefan se interpuso entre los dos—Vamos Tyler, hombre, Damon solo estaba bromeando ¿Cierto Damon?—yo no quiero pelear esta noche. Una chica va a venir.

—Síp, aligera el ambiente hombre—Tyler me golpeo ligeramente el hombro.

Antes que pudiera responder, sonó el timbre nuevamente.

—Yo voy, no te preocupes—Dije.

Fui a abrir la puerta soló para ver a las chicas habituales frente a mí. Fue entonces cuando la vi. Ella realmente era sexy y no solo su cuerpo. Tenía la cara más hermosa que jamás había visto. Estaba cerca de 1,62, delgada pero con curvas en los lugares correctos. Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Tuve que luchar contra el deseo que sentía de envolverla en mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Mientras yo la miraba estúpidamente, de pronto, me sonrió y el más sexy rubor que haya visto en mis 150 años paso por sus mejillas.

—Damon ella es Bella Swan, Bella él es Damon Salvatore. Ahora Damon ¿Nos dejas pasar?—Pregunto Elena haciéndome salir de mi aturdimiento por Bella.

—Si, lo siento, vamos—Cuando Bella cruzo la puerta la tome de la mano y la lleve a mis labios.

—Hola linda—Ella se sonrojo de nuevo.

—Hola Damon, un placer conocerte—Me pregunto hasta donde llegara su rubor.

—Es un placer conocerte también, mi Bella—_Whoa Mi Bella ¿De donde demonios ha venido eso?_

La lleve hasta la sala donde todos estaban, con su mano aun junto a la mía. Me senté en el sofá tirando de ella hacia abajo para que se sentara a mi lado. Yo seguía aferrado a su mano, por alguna razón no lo podía dejar pasar.

— ¿Cuáles son las películas para esta noche?—Grito Jeremy desde donde estaba sentado, el suelo.

—Bueno Jer, no vamos a comenzar hasta que lleguen las pizzas, pero esta noche veremos "The Notebook", "Transformers 2" y "She's Out of my League" ¿Todos están de acuerdo? – Pregunto Stefan mirando a todo a su alrededor en la habitación. Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

—Stefan eso sonó genial, por lo menos no todas son películas de acción como cuando a Matt le toco elegir. —Bonnie miro a Matt atravez de la habitación.

— ¿Me disculpe cuantas veces Bonnie? Realmente pensé que a todos les gustaría—Todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco y en eso fue que Tyler se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba sentada a mi lado tomada de mi mano.

—Hey Bella te puedes sentar conmigo si quieres—De pronto no quería nada más que rasgar su cabeza y ocuparla para limpiar. Si Bella decidía dejarme seria aplastado **[¿?2]. **_Espera… ¿Qué?_

—Oh, gracias Tyler pero estoy bien aquí al lado de Damon—ella apretó mas mi mano y yo le di una sonrisa de satisfacción a Tyler.

Stefan me dio una mirada recordándome que me debía comportar. Asentí con la cabeza haciéndole saber que le entendía. Yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con Bella aquí.

—Así que chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Bella a encontrar un hombre, ella y su novio terminaron hace algunos meses- Dijo Anna y Bella se sonrojo.

—Anna—La regaño Elena.

— ¿Es lo que nos dijo ella?—se quejo Anna—Además estoy segura que a Bella no le molesta que los chicos sepan ¿Cierto Bella?

—No, este bien de verdad. Yo sé que Anna no lo hace con mala intención, Elena—_Ah, así que es una pacificadora… Agradable_

—Así que Bella ¿Por qué rompió contigo?—Le pregunte.

—Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello—Mire profundamente sus ojos preparándome para obligarla a que me contara todo. Tenia que saber lo que le había hecho mal. Esta chica era todo lo que quería.

—Bella, amor. Dime todo lo que te hizo ese idiota—Hable con mi voz mas seductora.

—Damon dije que no quería hablar de ello— _¿Qué demonios?_

Mire a Stefan, quien se limito a sacudir la cabeza. Entonces mire a las chicas y negaron con la cabeza también. Stefan se inclino y le susurro al Oído a Elena y ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Damon puedo hablar contigo en la cocina un momento?—Stefan se puso rápidamente de pie y con un gesto fue a la cocina.

—Por supuesto, Ahora vuelvo Bella—Ella asintió con la cabeza y de mala gana soltó mi mano y yo le seguí asta la cocina.

— ¿Quién diablos le dio verbena?—Le pregunte cuando quedamos solos.

—Nadie, le pregunte a Elena y ella dijo que ninguno de ellos le había dado verbena, y ninguno de los chicos han estado solas con ella—Esto no tenia sentido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no puedo Obligarla?

—No se Damon.

— ¿Crees que ella sabe lo que somos?—_Maldita sea, yo realmente no quería tener que matarla._

— ¿Cómo podría? ¡Damon, ella es de Forks! De ninguna manera tendría como conocer a vampiros antes—. Parecía muy seguro de ello.

—Tal ves ella es una bruja. Quiero decir que tampoco puedo obligar a Bonnie—yo me estaba agarrando de cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

—Podría ser. Esta bien, Nosotros vamos a tratar de ver que es lo que ella sabe—Él dijo y entonces el timbre sonó de nuevo.

—Está bien. Esas son las Pizzas Stef. Voy a manejar eso y voy a volver a la sala con los demás—Él asintió y se fue a buscar las Pizzas a la puerta.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la sala y me senté al lado de Bella. Ella me sonreía y yo no podía no hacer lo mismo, una vez mas, le extendí la mano y ella la cogió. Se acercó a mí y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Todos a nuestro alrededor parecieron sorprenderse ante aquella escena.

Stefan entro con las Pizzas y todo el mundo tomo un pedazo con rapidez. Él decidió que viéramos Transformers primero.

— ¿Ustedes creen que ese tipo de cosas pudiera realmente existir?—Pregunto Stefan cerca de una media hora desde que comenzó la película.

—No sé, Tal vez. Me refiero que el mundo sobre natural podría ser tan real como el nuestro.—Así es Jeremy, Sigue el juego.

—Sí creo que tiene razón Jeremy. Quiero decir que estamos aquí. ¿Quién sabe que otras criaturas pueden estar aquí también?—Todos sabíamos que Existían.

—Claro, supongo que podría ser real. Me refiero a que cualquier cosa es posible ¿Verdad?—Ella coloco un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja y fue cuando lo vi… una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su muñeca.

Yo no había visto una de esas cicatrices en años. El único tipo de vampiro que deja una marca como esa son los fríos. Así que la niña fue mordida por uno de los fríos, ¿Cómo demonio es que todavía esta viva?

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas perdones por no actualizar ayer:c Pero mi abuelita se enfermo el lunes y me despertaron a las 4 de la madrugada y no dormi en todo el dia, así que el martes me pase casi todo el dia durmiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora voy a Responder algunos <strong>**Review**

nandita21unexplained : La verdad es que no lo sé. Yo estoy leyendo el Fic junto con ustedes. Aunque sí regresaran los Cullens igual no les diría por que creo que es mejor mantener el Suspenso -

Anabella Falivene: Ya conocio a Damon! Es genial ¿Amaste como reacciono damon? Por que yo sí! 

AliCeSakurita: Gracias por tu Oferta.

_Gracias chicas por leer el Fic, Espero que les siga gustando._

* * *

><p><strong>[¿?]=I loved nothing more than aggravating the werewolf.<strong>

**[¿? 2]=** **I suddenly wanted nothing more than to rip his head clean off. **

**Sí encuentran una mejor traducción a esas partes porfa hágamelas saber.-. me quede pegadita :C**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhh! Aparecio Damon! Sí y ya conocio a Bella, Se nos enamoro a primera vista el chico.-. y Bella no se queda a tras, Parecia que no se quería separar de el.<strong>

**Espero sus ****Reviews:3**

**Atte Ckonna~**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y The vampire Diaries tampoco|| Este Fic no es mio yo solo me encargo de la traducción**_

_**El Fic esta situado en Luna nueva y durante la segunda temporada de The vampire Diaries. Habrán algunos cambios para comprender el Fic, Cuando la lean se darán cuenta**_

_Summary:____Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecen un trabajo en Mystic Falls. Bella esta decidida a comenzar desde cero en esta nueva cuidad. Ella de pronto se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de más creaturas míticas que nunca. Bella puede encontrar el amor con un Vampiro original ¿de cual no sabia que Existía?_

_**Dpov**_

Esta chica tenía algunos secretos importantes. Miré a Stefan y con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué la cicatriz en la muñeca de Bella. Cuando él vio lo mismo que yo quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. Bella aun tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, así que puse un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se acurrucó más cerca de y tomó la mano que tenia disponible en ella.

Me sentí tan contento que no quería moverme. Sabía que necesitaba saber cómo Bella había obtenido aquella cicatris. Así que esperé hasta que la primera película terminara y que todo el mundo tomara los descansos que se necesitaran hacer después de las peliculas. Bella estaba todavía en mis brazos, así que di vuelta su muñeca y frote mi pulgar sobre su cicatriz. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba.

"¿Esta peculiar cicatriz donde la sacaste?" Traté de mantener la calma para no asustarla.

"Oh, esta bien mmm... wow... nadie ha notado antes." Ella estaba esquivando mi pregunta me di cuenta. Decidí no la empuja demasiado lejos. Yo no quería hacerla huir.

"¿necesitas ir al baño o algo así? Tenemos un montón." Cambié de tema rápidamente.

"No estoy bien ahora, pero gracias." Yo no quería asustarla, pero no pude evitar la atracción que sentía hacia Bella. Todos mis instintos me gritaban que la convirtiera y hacerla mía para siempre.

"Damon Realmente me gustas mucho. Sé que es un poco temprano para esto, pero me siento muy cerca de ti." Si no me viera completamente estúpido, me levantaría y haría el baile de la victoria ahora mismo.

"Yo también me siento atraído a ti Bella, quiero decir que también me gustas. Nunca quiero dejarte ir." La abrace aun más fuerte.

"Entonces no lo hagas." Hablo tan suavemente que si no fuera por mi oído vampírico no la habría escuchado.

Estaba completamente contento de tener a este hermoso ángel entre mis brazos. Realmente me podría importar una mierda de como llego esa cicatriz. Ella sentía la misma cercanía que yo sentía por ella. Tal vez después de todos estos años finalmente encontré a persona a la que estaba destinado para pasar toda la eternidad.

_****__**BPOV**_

Una vez que estaba vestida con unos Jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas rojas y unos zapatos de tacón negros, algo que nunca me abría puesto en Forks, espere a que las chicas regresaran. Llegaron exactamente a las 6:30 en punto. Probablemente por temor a la furia de Caroline. Charlie fue a abrirles la puerta y las mando a mi habitación.

"¡Wow Bella, te ves muy bien!" Anna se puso cómoda en mi cama.

"Gracias Anna, ustedes también se ven bien." Wow estas chicas son todas muy bonitas. Ellas realmente se saben arreglar para una noche de películas. Genial.

"Bueno, al parecer no vamos a tener problemas para encontrar un chico para ti. De hecho alguno podría terminar ganándose algunos golpes para poder alejarlos de ti." Dijo Bonnie sonriendo.

"¡Bonnie Para! Realmente no creo que eso vaya a sucedar" Nadie me va a querer aquí.

"Bella no, Bonnie tiene razón. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo Sexy que estas." Elena paso un de sus brazos alrededor de mis Hombros.

"Caramba, gracias Elena." Dije sonrojándome y mirando al piso haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

"Bueno, si Bella no sabe lo sexy que esta, Tyler sin duda no tiene problemas para darse cuenta de ello. Estaba babeando por ti hoy." Caroline se hecho a reír.

Ok, así que no estaba en mi cabeza. Creí ver a Tyler examinarme con la mirada. Él no era mi tipo. Quiero decir que no era lo que andaba buscando. Solo quería algo diferente, y ya esta.

"Caroline, es justo el quien estaba babeando. Entonces ¿qué piensas de él, Bella?" Elena me golpeo con la cadera.

"Bueno sinceramente Elena, Tyler es lindo, pero no es mi tipo". Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Matt no es tu tipo, Bella?" Caroline me miró con un completo ataque de pánico.

"No, no lo es Caroline, e incluso si él lo fuera, evidentemente, el todavía esta enamorado de ti." Lo necesitaba para tener claro que no quería Matt. Realmente no quería otra Jessica cerca.

"Me parece bien. Me alegra mucho que alguien también veo eso" Elena puso los ojos en blanco mientras Anna y Bonnie luchaban para no reírse.

Después de haber revisado todo mutuamente salimos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Stefan. Descubrí que realmente me gustaba caminar por Mystic Fall. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si realmente iba a necesitar un Auto.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de Stefan, vi que era enorme y parecía muy antigua. Pero esto no me sorprendió por que Elena en el camino que su familia, la de los Lockwood , y la de los Salvatore Eran parte de las familia fundadoras de la cuidad. Así que pensé que la casa había pertenecido por generaciones a la familia.

Elena toco el timbre y el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, abrió la puerta. Quiero decir que era guapo, incluso más que Edward, y yo no creía que eso fuera posible. _Espera, ¿Creo que nombre a Edward sin tener una crisis? ¡Oh dios mio! Lo hice nuevamente. Bueno me ocupo de eso mas tarde._ Vuelvo a ver a este Hombre sexy de pie delante de mi. Media cerca de un metro noventa y tenia el cabello negro y los ojos más hermosos de la historia. También tenia escrito por todas partes Chico malo, vestido completamente de negro, pero por alguna razón yo no sentía miedo de él. Como cuestión de hecho, me quede fuertemente luchando para no tirarme a sus brazos.

Me sonroje y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que él me estaba mirando también. Elena lo presento como Damon. _Oh, así que este es el hermano de Stefan. El hombre que los Hizo si que tenia buenos genes. _Damon se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar al interior de la casa después de que Elena lo regañara. Justo al cruzar la puerta, me agarro la mano y la beso. Sentía como mi corazón fuera a saltar fuera de mi pecho. El no suelto mi mano y me guio hasta el salón y me tiro para que me sentara junto a él.

Cuando nos sentamos, Tyler pensó que era un buen momento para hacer sus jugadas ¿De verdad pensaba el que yo dejaría de estar al lado de Damon para irme a sentar con el? Anna también pensaron que era un buen momento para plantear el hecho de que recientemente había sido arrojada **(1)**.

Damon había tratado conseguir que le digiera algo sobre Edward. Me negué, pero me di cuenta de que, como el persistió, sus ojos se dilataron. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Después de haberme negado por segunda vez Damon le dio una mirada muy frustrado a Stefan lo que causo que este le susurrara a Elena. La vi sacudir la cabeza tratando de decir que no, y luego Damon y Stefan se escosaron para ir a la cocina. Por supuesto Tyler aprovechó la oportunidad para sentare conmigo en el sofá.

"Woow Bella que luces linda esta noche" _Existen un montón de espacio __en este sofá, no existe razón para que este tan cerca de mi_.

"Gracias Tyler que es muy dulce." Me trate de alejar, pero cada vez que yo me movía el también lo hacia.

"Así que, ¿Por qué no te vienes a sentar conmigo un momento?" _¡Oh conseguí una pista!_

"Honestamente Tyler, me gusta un poco Damon". Yo no quería ser Grosera.

"Oh, bueno ten cuidado que no es realmente un buen tipo." _Él no lo es! Whoa….Bella fácil._

"Tyler salir golpeando Damon, si Bella le gusta, entonces eso es su negocio". Anna lanzó una almohada, opaco en claro de Tyler de golpear la cara**. (2)****  
><strong>  
>"¿Lo que Anna? Yo sólo estaba tratando de advertirla sobre el chico."<p>

"¡Damon no le haría daño!" Ella lo defendió de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que usted estará de su lado." ¿Qué significa eso?

"¡Basta que dos!" Elena ocupo sus manos para que se detubieran. "Tyler, Anna tiene razón. Si a Bella le gusta Damon, es algo que les incumbe a ellos dos y yo no creo que le haría daño tampoco."

"Muchas gracias Elena." Dijo Anna con aires de suficiencia.

"Eres muy simpática Anna" Tyler rodó sus ojos y volvió a ocupar su antiguo lugar en el otro sofá.

En ese momento, Damon volvió y se sentó de nuevo junto a mí. Me sorprendió cuando él se acercó y tomó mi mano... otra vez. Tal vez me gustaba demasiado. Decidi que esa noche iba a solo seguir la corriente. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y el me acerco mas a él. Esto pareció sorprender a todos en la sala.

Después de la película había por un rato Stefan empezó a hacer preguntas sobre lo sobrenatural. Esta no fue una conversación que quería tener. Afortunadamente para mí se acabó casi tan rápido como había empezado.

Tras la primera película estaba Junto a Damon me preguntó sobre la cicatriz en mi muñeca. Me sorprendí por decir lo menos. La única persona que se había dado cuenta alguna vez era Jacobo, pero eso era porque tenía los sentidos del lobo. Cómo demonios ha Damon se dio cuenta? Dejamos el tema de forma rápida y pasó a lo mucho que nos gustamos entre nosotros.

"¿Dónde están todos?" No me di cuenta de que Damon y yo éramos las únicas personas en la habitación.

"Oh, siempre tomamos un descanso entre películas. Bonnie Tyler, y es más probable en la cocina hablando. Matt y Caroline probablemente fuera de discusión. Jeremy y Anna, así como Stefan y Elena probablemente en distintos lugares de la casa haciendo lo que sea." Sonrió.

"Oh entonces que se supone que hagamos" _Por favor diga__hacer__, por favor__diga hacer__, __lo que sea._

"¿Bien podríamos hablar?" _¡Maldita sea!_

"Ok". Dijo de mala gana.

"Pero entonces ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?" Damon se inclino y se acercó a mis labios.

Estos no eran como los besos que había tenido con Edward. Damon es de la misma temperatura que yo y él no me priva de nada. Sus labios eran tan suave sobre los mios y podía sentir su lengua lamiendo sobre mi labio inferior rogando por poder entrar, lo que me gusto demasiado. Enrede mis manos en sus cabellos, mientras que el envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Acercándome mas a él.

Aquel beso era increíble por decir lo menos. Nos interrumpió el ruido de alguien limpiando su garganta. Observamos a Bonnie y Tyler sentados en el sofá que estaba al frente de nosotros. Maldito el tiempo _¿Cuánto rato abran estado allí? _Bonnie estaba sonriendo, pero logre observar en sus ojos un rastro de preocupación, mientras que el rostro de Tyler tenía el aspecto de que le habían quitado su juguete favorito.

Lentamente todo el mundo fue llegando a la sala y continuamos con nuestra noche de películas. Cuando la ultima película termino todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir mientras que yo me quede sentada en el sofá sin saber donde ir, estaba perdida.

"Bella ¿Qué haces sentada allí? Es hora de irse a dormir" Dijo Damon desde las escaleras.

"No sé donde me tengo que ir."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Vas a venir conmigo vamos." Damon se acercó y me cogió de la mano, me llevó por las escaleras y en su habitación.  
>Él me enseñó en donde estaba su cuarto de baño era para que yo pudiera cambiar. Estaba tan contenta de haber preparado un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta linda para dormir adentro.<p>

Yo pasé por mi rutina nocturna rápidamente. Salí del cuarto de baño para encontrar Damon acostado en la cama con nada mas que un par de pantalones negros. Me sonrió mientras tomaba de mi apariencia.

"Ven aquí preciosa." Me subí a la cama y me recosté entre sus brazos. Damon no perdió tiempo en darme un beso con tanta fuerza que casi hizo que mi corazón se detiene, pero me había fijado algunos límites.

"Damon Nunca lo he hecho... quiero decir... ¡mierda!"

"Bella ¿qué pasa?" Él me acarició la cara suavemente. _Hombre sus manos se siente bien.__  
><em>  
>"Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes".<p>

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Cuáles son? ... oh... ¿Me estas tratando de decir que eres virgen, Bella?"

"Sí". _Mátame... ¡me acaba de matar ahora mismo!_

"Bella está bien, no tenemos que hacer nada esta noche." Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí y me acerco más a él.

"Gracias por la comprensión"

"Usted no tiene que darme las gracias, pero ¿significa que no te puedo besar?" Me reí entre dientes.

"¡Oh, no besar esta totalmente bien¡", dije tirando de él hacia abajo sobre mí y mis labios de bloqueo con la suya.

A pesar de que Damon y yo no tuve relaciones sexuales, habíamos llegado mucho mas lejos de lo que había llegado en seis meses con Edward. Despues de la intensa sección de besos con Damon, nos fuimos a dormir. _Ah, sí definitivamente estoy amando a Mystic Falls.__  
><em>  
>Alice POV<p>

Me encontraba sentada en la casa que teníamos en Alaska junto a un triste Edward. Yo era casi la única de la familia que todavía estaba cerca de él, excepto por Carlisle y Esme, ellos lo amaban incondicionalmente. Jasper se mantenía lejos de el por que se sentía culpable de la separación de que Edward se separara de su verdadero amor. Emmett se quedaba lejos de Edward por que estaba enojado por que lo separaron de su hermanita pequeña y que le rompiera el corazón. Rosalie se quedo lejos por que realmente no le importaba.

A pesar de que me sentía más o menos la misma manera que Emmett acerca de la situación, Edward era mi hermano favorito y yo no podía abandonarlo.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la cama jugando un juego de damas que Edward solia utilizar por que a él le encantaba la expresión en el rosto que tenia Bella cada vez que jugábamos. Cuando de pronto llego una visión.  
><strong>La visión de Alice<strong>****

**Allí estaba ella, mi hermana Bella, mi amigo lo mejor posible (3). Ella estaba sentada en una habitación con un grupo de personas que nunca había visto antes y que parecía estar viendo una película. Bella estaba entre en los brazos de un guapo hombre de cabello oscuro.******

**Entonces mi visión saltado a lo que yo creía que era más tarde esa noche. Bella y el mismo hombre de pelo oscuro fueron juntos en la cama besando muy apasionadamente. Ella gemía su nombre y diciéndole lo bien que lo que estaba haciendo sentir. Damon como ella lo llamaba, le estaba diciendo a Bella lo hermosa que era y cómo él no podía creer que la había encontrado.******

**Fin de la visión.******

Miré a Edward al ver que tenía una expresión muy dolida en el rostro.

"Lo siento mucho Edward." Me acerqué y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

"no te preocupes, yo estoy feliz por ella". _¿Está bromeando?_

"¡Oh, por favor Edward eso es una mentira y lo sabes!" Edward simplemente puso los ojos en blanco

"¿Quién era ese tipo de todos modos? No me acuerdo de él de la ciudad. Como cuestión de hecho, no reconoció a ninguno de ellos." Él intentó cambiar de tema.

"Creo que ellos ya no viven en Foks. Tuve una visión hace unas semanas de Charlie conseguir una oferta de trabajo en algún lugar de Virginia. Supongo que él aceptó."

"Bueno, al menos ella está feliz" Estaba tan en serio todo lo que tenía que decir después de lo que había hecho con ella? Para sí mismo, a nuestra familia!

"Alice". Él reprendió.

"no alice ni que nada Edward Cullen! Esto es todo por tu culpa! Si no hubiera sido tan testarudo, Bella podría ser uno de nosotros en este momento. Pero no es casual un poco y tirar todo." Yo estaba un poco cansado de guardar silencio.

"No fue un accidente de poca Alicia! ¿Cómo se llama James?" _Oh superarlo ya!_

"¡Oh Edward superarlo ya! Bella ni siquiera habría sido herido en la fiesta si no tenía de ella lanzó a la mesa maldita sea!"

"Es evidente que hice lo correcto, ella es feliz ahora. Nunca perteneció en nuestro mundo."

"Edward que la conoces tan bien como yo, y si en serio cree que Isabella Swan no se va a encontrar un camino de regreso al mundo sobrenatural, entonces usted es un idiota, incluso más grande que yo creía que eras. Este es su destino y que va a pasar, te guste o no! " Con eso se dice que salió de la casa y de ir de caza.

Yo estaba enojado con Edward y yo no podía mirarle ni un minuto más. Yo siempre había creído que iba a venir a sus sentidos e ir a rogarle que lo aceptara de nuevo, pero ahora, Bella fue seguir adelante. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo la forma en que se suponía que debía y me extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.

_**Oh muchas cosas pasaron! Wooow Cierto? **__**Vale vale, pronto vandran mas cosas, siento demasiado la demora pero que puedo decir estaba pasando por un mal momento, lo que provoco que me cambiaran de colegio así que creo que podre actualizar mas seguido aunque no prometo nada. Tambien decirles que nunca, pero nunca dejare el fic por que a mi me encanta.**_

_**¿Qué les parecio lo de alice? yo lo encontré genial. Bueno hay algunas cosas que yo no entendí y que coloque el texto original abajo para ver si ustedes tienen una mejor traducción. **_

_**Bueno chicas me despido, dejen sus comentarios que me ponen muy happy y eso las quiero. Besos**_

(1)= Anna also thought this was a good time to bring up the fact that I had recently been dumped.

(2)= "Tyler quit bashing Damon, if Bella likes him then that's their business." Anna threw a pillow, hitting Tyler clear in the face.

(3)= my very best friend

_**Review igual a Damon esta noche:$**_

_**~Ckonna~**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y The vampire Diaries tampoco|| Este Fic no es mio yo solo me encargo de la traducción**_

_**El Fic esta situado en Luna nueva y durante la segunda temporada de The vampire Diaries. Habrán algunos cambios para comprender el Fic, Cuando la lean se darán cuenta**_

_Summary:__ Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecen un trabajo en Mystic Falls. Bella esta decidida a comenzar desde cero en esta nueva cuidad. Ella de pronto se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de más creaturas míticas que nunca. Bella puede encontrar el amor con un Vampiro original ¿de cual no sabia que Existía?_

_**BPov**_

Después de haber tenido un muy tranquilo sueño, me desperté a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Damon durmiendo a mi lado. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan guapo que no me pude resistir a besarlo suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Mmm esta es una gran manera de despertar—Dijo él mientras ser reía entre dientes, pero aun no completamente despierto.

—Bueno días, Damon—Le salude con dulzura.

—Buenos días Bella—Por fin abrió los ojos y cuando me vio, sonrió.

—Tú –Beso – Eres – Beso- La – Beso – Mujer – Beso- Más – Beso- Hermosa del mundo—Me reí mientras besaba mi mandíbula.

—Gracias, eso también lo dijiste anoche. —Comenzó a reír después de que me soltara.

—Bella, lo dije enserio, en todos años nunca me había sentido así por nadie. —

— ¿Todos estos años? Damon no eres tan viejo—Me reí y Damon parecía que estuviera un poco tenso. Miró hacia abajo y luego por toda la habitación. Parecía que él me estaba tratando de buscar por toda la habitación. Tome su cara entre mis manos y luego lo obligue a que me mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Qué va mal Damon? —

—Bella creo que ambos debemos hablar sobre nosotros. Así que antes que vayamos las lejos deberíamos destapar todas las cosas de nuestro pasado. —De pronto me sentí muy nerviosa, además que nunca había visto a Damon así de serio. Me estaba hablando de honestidad, pero yo no podía hablarle de los Cullen's. Así que decidí que le hablaría sobre ellos pero omitiendo ciertas partes.

—Bueno, Damon ¿Quieres comenzar?—Él tomo mi mano y la dio vuelta para que se viera mi cicatriz.

—Bella, yo sé que esto—No, él realmente no lo sabe, pero me gustaría poder decirle.

—Es una cicatriz—Enarco una ceja.

— ¡Esa marca es una mordedura! —_ ¿Qué dijo?_

—Damon ¿De que estas hablando?—_No… él no podía saber de que se trataba. No, de ninguna manera. _

—Bella sé que fuiste mordida por un vampiro.- _¿Qué?_

¿Cómo podía saber de esto? ¿Estaba hablando enserio? _**[N/t: Claro Bellita esta hablando enserio, o sino no te hubiera dicho aquello, Duh]**_ Yo estaba entrando en un pánico total a este punto.

—Eso es una locura, Damon, los vampiros no son reales—_Cálmate Bella._

—Bella, esta bien en realidad. Tú no me tienes que mentir a mi –Sus ojos eran suaves mientras me hablaba – Yo sé que tú sabes que son muy reales ¿No?

— ¿Cómo sabes?—Aun no me lo podía creer.

— ¿Si te digo la verdad, confiarías en mí? —

—Tal vez— Se sentó en la cama, tirándome a mi más cerca de él. Una vez que estuvimos frente a frente me agarro de ambas manos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bella sé que fuiste mordida por un vampiro, por que Stefan, Caroline, Anna y yo somos vampiros.- _¿Estaba loco? ¡Oh, dios mio! Es uno de esos tipos que ha visto tantas películas de vampiros que ya piensa que es uno. _

— ¡Damon, no eres un vampiro!—Me reí entre dientes ante semejante idea.

—Bella, soy un vampiro, lo juro. Lo que no soy, sin embargo es uno de los Fríos. —Los fríos… Debe ser por eso que la tribu de Jacob se refería así de los Cullen's

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué eres?—_Bella él no puede ser un vampiro…_

—Soy un original— _¿Qué diablos es eso?_

— ¿Me estas diciendo que hay distintas clases de vampiros?—_Era justo lo que necesitaba…_

—Sí, de hecho hay distintas clases de vampiros. Pero los de mí clase fueron los primeros, los mas antiguos. Es por eso que estamos mas cerca del tipo de vampiro que se lee en los libros. –_Un Original… Raro_

—Entonces ¿Cuál es diferencia entre los de tú tipo y ellos? —

—Nos vemos y sentimos más humanos que ellos. Podemos comer, nuestros cuerpos no son Duros y no brillamos bajo el Sol—

—Bueno de eso ya me di cuenta. Quiero decir que era de día cuando conocí a Stefan. ¿Entonces puedo esperar a que ustedes puedan caminar bajo el sol? – _Oh, gracias a dios… No hay destellos de Hadas._

—No, en realidad nos quemamos con el sol, pero gracias a estos anillos, que fueron hechos por una bruja nos permiten caminar bajo el sol sin quemarnos. —El levanto su mano, logre apreciar un anillo muy antiguo y en el interior tenia incrustada una piedra azul.

— ¿Así que esperas que crea que las brujas también son reales?—_Si, claro._

—De hecho Bonnie es una bruja y es descendiente de la bruja que hizo nuestros anillos—

—Woow, entonces ustedes son vampiros y Bonnie es bruja, ¿Algo mas que deba saber? —

—Tyler es Hombre lobo—Lo único que podía hacer era encogerme de hombros. Eso no me sorprendía para nada. Su cuerpo era demasiado parecido a de Jake, por supuesto, él era un hombre lobo.

—No pareces asombrada. ¿No te asombra sabes que también existen los hombres lobos? —

—Bueno Bella, creo que es el momento en que me cuentes tú Historia ¿Cómo es eso que tienes un mejor amigo hombre lobo y como es que tú estas sentada aquí, viviendo y respirando con una cicatriz de los fríos en la muñeca? –Bueno, se lo podría… Esta bien se lo contare, él se lo meceré.

—Bueno creo que mi historia comienza con mi ¿Ex novio?, del que Anna hablo, bueno él termino conmigo hace algunos meses—El asintió para hacerme sabes que comprendía.

— Bueno, él es uno de los fríos—Aprecie como sus Ojos se agrandaban.

—Bella ¿Tú eres uno de los fríos? ¿Esta loca? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan peligroso son? Así que fue el quien te mordió y por eso termino contigo—

—No, él no me mordió. La primavera pasada, llegaron una vampiros nómadas llegaron a la cuidad y uno de ellos se obsesiono con mi sangre. Me siguió hasta Phoenix, me hizo una emboscada y me mordió. Sé que debería ser un Vampiro o estar muerta, pero Edward, mi ex, succiono el veneno de mi sistema. Así que aquí estoy viva y respirando—_Gran resumen Bella._

— ¿Cómo es posible que el fuera capas de hacer aquello? Creí que ellos una ves que probaban la sangre no podían parar—

—Los Cullen's son Diferentes—Él me miró enarcando una ceja.

—Ellos son la familia de Edward, pero supongo que son más parecido a un aquelarre. Estaban sus padres Carlisle y Esme, sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper, sus hermanas Rose y Alice mi mejor amiga. Bebían sangre de animales ¿Has oído hablar alguna ves de ello? —

—Si, Stefan y Caroline son bebedores de sangre de animales, Anna y yo no lo hacemos— _¡Oh, no!_

— ¿Así que matas gente? — Eso no cambiaria nada, solo necesitaba saber.

—Poseo mi pasado, pero los de mi especie se pueden alimentar de un humano sin tener que matarlo. No tenemos veneno—

— ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿Entonces como se convierten los de su especie? —

—Esa persona tendría que morir con sangre de vampiro en su sistema y cuando despiertan tienen que beber sangre humana y así se convierten en vampiro—Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso sonaba mucho más fácil que tres días retorciéndose de dolor.

—No esta mal, pero cuando se alimentan de las personas ¿Cómo evitan que cuenten lo que les paso? —

—Se les obliga, es algo que usamos para manejar la mente de las personas, para que hagan o hacer pensar lo que nosotros queramos. Me alimentaba de ellos y luego hacia que olvidaran lo que había pasado. —

— ¿Eso era lo que estabas tratando de hacer cuando tus ojos se abrieron así todos extraños? No es ninguna sorpresa que no funcionara, Edward podía leer mentes, pero nunca logro leer la mía. — Estuvimos sentando allí, uno frente al otro, mirándonos sin decir nada por varios minutos.

—Bueno Damon ¿Qué hay de su historia? —_Ya habíamos hablado mucho de Bella._

—Yo fui convertido en 1864 por una mujer que yo creía que estaba enamorada de mí, pero en realidad solo estaba tratando de jugar conmigo y mi hermano poniéndonos el uno contra el otro. _**[N/T: Lo que se trata de decir es que hizo que discutieran constantemente, en traducción original no deja mucho que desear así que lo traduje de una manera que fuera mas entendible] **_Tú puedes ver que estaba también con él. No nos habíamos visto desde antes que Katherine nos convirtiera, pero luego se volvió a presentar y el problema comenzó. Caroline se convirtió mientras ella estaba aquí, aquello lo hizo pues quería de alguna manera atraer nuestra atención. Anna fue convertida en 1830 por su madre, por lo que es la más antigua pero a la vez la más joven. Katherine aun esta aquí, pero Bonnie la encerró en la antigua tumba — Me tome un momento para procesar todo esto. Así que Damon había sido engañado por la mujer que él amaba, que también estaba saliendo con su hermano. _Eso explica muchas cosas._

Damon me explico de como Elena y Katherine eran idénticas, y también de como se entero por primera vez que Katherine nunca lo había amado, que él había matado a Jeremy y que había sido protegido por el anillo de la familia Gilbert. Aunque me explico todo me logre dar cuenta de que Damon no era un mal tipo, simplemente había sido herido y esta era su manera de desahogarse.

—Ok, Damon, realmente me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo acerca de tu pasado. Tú sabes que yo no tengo miedo de ti, pero tengo una petición. Cada vez que tú necesites alimentarte, quiero que te alimentes de mí. No quiero que te alimentes de personas inocentes. —

— ¡Bella, no pienso usarte como una bolsa de sangre! —

—No, yo quiero eso. Creo que eso nos hará más cercanos— ¿Cómo sabe que es malo que tu novio vampiro que no se alimente de ti? ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

— ¿Estas segura de eso Bella? —

—Sip, vas a morderme—Me pregunto si va a doler…

Me acomode el cabello dejando visible solo un lado de este. Él sonrió, se inclinó y me beso en el cuello un par de beses antes de morderme. Nunca había sentido un placer como este en mi vida. Era tan gentil conmigo. Una ves que termino de beber de mi se mordió su propia muñeca y me ofreció de su propia sangre. Fue sorprendente que no me dieran ganas de vomitar. Su sangre era muy dulce y su sabor era parecido al jugo de piña _**[N/T: Enserio Bella? Como el Jugo de piña, Creo que sabría mucho mejor:$]**_

En ese momento nos sentimos tan conectados Damon y yo. Estaba tan contenta que él no tuviera miedo de ser él mismo conmigo. Incluso si hubiera sido posible Edward nunca se habría alimentado de mí. Estaba tan alegre de haber encontrado a Damon y a pesar de mi pasado con los vampiros no era el mejor, pero yo no tenía temor en lo absoluto de involucrarme con Damon. Había algo que me decir que con Él nunca me sentiría sola.

_**DPOV**_

Despertar con Bella había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas que había vivido. Desperté con los besos más dulces. Sabia que no podía ir demasiado lejos, sin saber la historia de los dos, ella tenía que saber mi historia y yo la de ella. Bella debía saber quien era yo realmente y también quería saber todo de ella.

Escuche atentamente mientras me contaba como había salido con un frio y de como le había roto el corazón. Cuando ella me estaba contando lo que le dijo cuando la dejo, tuve la fuerte tentación de perseguirlo y hacerlo pedacitos. Esta era la primera vez que Bella observaba como mi cara cambiaba. Pensé que iba a salir corriendo y gritando, pero hizo algo que nunca imagine que haría. Agarro mi rostro y me beso con pasión, yo nunca pensé que eso sucedería. Antes de que lograra darme cuenta estábamos nuevamente Damon vueltas sobre la cama.

De pronto escuche un ruido que provenía de abajo y sabía que todos estarían en la planta baja de la casa. Le dije a Bella que debíamos vestirnos y luego reunirnos con los demás. Ella acepto de mala gana, y bajamos a la cocina para encontrarnos con Stefan, Elena y Bonnie poniendo el desayuno en la mesa mientras todos los demás estaban sentados mientras conversaban.

—Buenos días, espero que hayan amanecido bien los dos—Anna nos hablo desde la mesa.

—Buenos días Gente, les tengo una notica. Bella sabe todo acerca de nosotros—Estaba bien que le contara ¿No? Stefan dejo caer la espátula que estaba sosteniendo y se paro delante mio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabe? —

—Ella ya sabía acerca de los vampiros antes de que llegara aquí. Que el Ex novio que Anna menciono era uno de los Fríos –Stefan me miro completamente sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Elena hablo.

— ¿Qué son los fríos? —Con Bella nos sentamos en la mesa y procedimos a contar su historia nuevamente.

Las chicas se acercaron a Bella cuando comenzó a explicar como un chico llamado Eddie había terminado con ella y la había dejado sola en el bosque. Tyler escucho toda la historia con fascinación absoluta, mientras hablaba de su mejor amigo el hombre lobo y su grupo de amigos que no necesitaba la luna para cambiar de forma. Luego de que Bella terminara de contar su historia todos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, pero Elena rompió el silencio.

—Woow Bella, has pasado por muchas cosas. No te preocupes ahora estas con nosotros y nunca te abandonaremos como ellos los hicieron —

—Así es Bella, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia y nos mantendremos unidos, no importa como salgan las cosas—Caroline la Abrazo.

—Gracias Caroline, Elena, significa mucho para mi oír esto de ustedes. —Todos se abalanzaron sobre Bella y la abrazaron.

Caroline estaba en lo correcto, Bella ahora era parte de nuestra familia y tan pronto como ella estuviera lista, no dudaría ni un minuto en convertirla. Yo la quiero para siempre y voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

**Waaa! Si Actualice! Waaa esta muy bueno el capitulo ¿Cierto? Jajaja pasaron muchas cosas, Nuestro Damon se esta enamorando, nuestro Damon se esta enamorando, nuestro Damon se esta enamorando-Canturrie mientras saltaba por todos lados- Okno jajaja pero enserio nuestro Damon se enamoro! *o* jajajaja**

**Bueno como se dieron cuenta Bellita conto toda la verdad *o* y Damon mordio a Bellida y esta sintió Placer, Cochinona jajaja. **

**Bueno díganme que piensas y las que creen que dejare el Fic botado les digo, yo nunca dejaría un Fic, puede que me demore en actualizar pero eso es normal, estoy estudiando y Joder! Me cambie de colegio a mitad de semestre y pues me estoy poniendo al dia en el nuevo liceo :3 **

**Gracias a: Nicolle Malik, Flexer, Annaria, ****darky1995**** , ****mariees****, ****Melissa Williams de Salvatore****, ****CaMuChI****, ****miadharu28**** , ****Andy Cullen de Salvatore****, ****ori-cullen-swan**** , ****Viky, ****Anabella Falivene****, ****AliCeSakurita**** , ****fanisa**** , ****nandita21unexplained**** ,**** .**

**Gracias a todas por sus ****Reviews.**

**También quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para Darles a conocer mis Xover Favoritos:3 de The Vampires Diaries. **

___**Después de ti hay mucho**____**»**__** by **__**Gissbella De Salvatore**_____

_**Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Edward deja a Bella y ella resignada sigue adelante. ¿Qué pasaría si un día su camino se cruzara con unos eléctricos ojos claros? BxOoC M por Lemmons**_

___**Get it right**____**»**__** by **__**IsisLes5**_____

_**Summary: Rachel Berry no logra ser aceptada, por lo que decidi irse de Lima, para terminar en no otro pueblo que Mystic Falls...mal sumario, Salvaberry**_

_**Bueno en el Siguiente capitulo les dejos otros dos Xover.**_

_**Gracias a todas, y den Click en el serxy botón morado:3 **_

**Reviews.= Damon Salvatore [Aunque es mio, pero igual los comparto con ustedes.]**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y The vampire Diaries tampoco|| Este Fic no es mio yo solo me encargo de la traducción**_

_**El Fic esta situado en Luna nueva y durante la segunda temporada de The vampire Diaries. Habrán algunos cambios para comprender el Fic, Cuando la lean se darán cuenta**_

_Summary:__Bella sigue teniendo el corazón roto por Edward cuando a Charlie le ofrecen un trabajo en Mystic Falls. Bella esta decidida a comenzar desde cero en esta nueva cuidad. Ella de pronto se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de más creaturas míticas que nunca. Bella puede encontrar el amor con un Vampiro original ¿de cual no sabia que Existía?_

* * *

><p><strong>AlicePOV.<strong>

Nos encontrábamos todos en el bosque, no muy lejos de nuestra casa. Edward había decidido por fin darse por vencido después de mi visión y había decidido a reunirse con nosotros.

—Alice no me di por vencido, solamente me sorprendí—Hablo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas fuera de mi cabeza, Edward? — Y le saque la lengua.

— ¿Qué esta pasando, que te sorprendió cariño, Edward? — Edward se limito a mirar a Esme y le sonrió, yo sabia que él no tenia ninguna intención de responderle, así que yo respondí.

—Edward esta sorprendido porque al parecer Bella decidió seguir a delante. –Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarnos a mi y a Edward.

—Tuve una visión en la que Bella estaba con un Hombre de cabello oscuro llamado Damon, ambos se estaban besando. Al parecer se conocieron porque Bella y Charlie se mudaron a un pueblo de Virginia que se llama Mystic Falls. Allí Charlie es el nuevo jefe de policías –Todos miraban fijamente a Edward y no decían nada.

—Oh bueno, eso está bien, es bueno que quiera seguir adelante—Dijo Carlisle tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¡Eso no está Bien! Se supone que ella debería estar aquí con nosotros. ¡Se supone que ella es mi hermanita y se supone que debe besar a este idiota!—Dije señalando a Edward para después tirar un árbol que se encontraba en el suelo y lanzarlo lejos.

_AliceVision._

_Bella y Damon se encontraban sentados en una cama mientras hablaban… Cuando Bella le dijo algo sobre que no tenía que seguir obligando a personas inocentes… Damon le pregunto si estaba segura y esta le dijo que la mordiera. Él se inclino, beso el cuello de Bella un par de veces antes de que su rostro comenzara a cambiar. Se asomaron sus colmillos y la mordió._

_EndAliceVision._

— ¡Nooo!—Grito Edward-¿Qué mierda fue eso?

—No lo sé, nunca había visto algo como eso antes—Estaba totalmente perdida.

— ¿Alice, que fue lo que has visto?—Esme me pregunto totalmente preocupada.

—Vi a Bella junto a ese tipo llamado Damon, él la mordió; Creo que es vampiro, ósea su rostro cambio cuando la mordió, tenía colmillos. —Nunca había visto un vampiro con colmillos antes.

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Eso es posible? Pensaba que los de nuestra especie no tenían colmillos—Edward estaba lleno de preguntas, pero de nuevo estábamos juntos.

—Los de nuestra especie no tienen, pero si los originales. _— ¿Qué diablos eran los originales? _

— ¿Qué diablos es un original? — Me reí entre dientes ante el hecho de que Emmett y yo tengamos los mismos pensamientos.

—Les he dicho antes a todos que hay distintas clases de vampiros. Bueno, los originales son los primeros y los más poderosos—Explico Carlisle.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con mas Poderosos? ¿Y en que se diferencian con nosotros?—Pregunto Emmett.

—Bueno, Emmett, los vampiros originales están más cerca de los tipos de vampiros que lees en los libros o ves en las películas. Se ven y se sienten más humanos que nosotros. Tienen ojos normales y pueden comer comida humana. Sin embargo, a diferencia de nosotros, ellos se queman bajo el sol y una estaca en el corazón los puede matar—_Esto es Irreal._

—Así que es verdad, yo pensaba que era algo que alguien creo—_Ah, así que Rosalie habla._

—En realidad Rosalie, todas las leyendas se basan en algo que es real—Dijo Carlisle con calma.

—No importa cual sea la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos. ¡Alice Acaba de ver a ese chico matar a Bella!—Edward estaba furioso en estos momentos.

—Edward te puedo asegurar que él no la estaba matando. Los originales son distintos a nosotros de otras maneras también. Ellos no tienen veneno, por lo que es posible que se alimenten y no tienen la necesidad de matar. También son más rápidos y fuertes que nosotros y son los que verdaderamente gobiernan nuestro mundo. — _Espera… ¿Qué?_

— ¿Qué pasa con los volturis?—Pregunto Esme.

—Nosotros respondemos a ellos y ellos responden a dos originales, Klaus y Elijah—Carlisle al solo hablar de sus nombres demostró temor. _¿Quiénes son esos vampiros?_

Todo esto era difícil de manejar. Los Volturis no eran los verdaderos gobernantes de nuestro mundo como nosotros creíamos. Por no mencionar a Bella que nuevamente estaba envuelta en el mundo vampírico. Ella parecía muy feliz, tal vez por lo mismo nos deberíamos quedar fuera de ese mundo.

—Alice ¿Estas loca? ¿Es que acaso no viste lo que él estaba haciendo con ella?— Edward camino pisoteando hasta llegar hasta a mí.

—Sí Edward me vio. Yo también vi la pidiéndolo. No puedes estar enojado porque otro vampiro está más que dispuesto a darle lo que tú no estabas! —_Idiota._

—Yo no iba a quitarle su alma—Dijo Derrotado.

—Edward, tú eras su alma ¿Cuándo te ibas a dar cuenda de eso?—Bella habría hecho cualquier cosa para estar junto a Edward. Todos sabíamos eso.

— ¡Ok, Es suficiente!—Carlisle esta intentando detener esto antes de que se convirtiera en una pelea—Hasta el momento Bella parece feliz. Nosotros no vamos a interferir al menos que las visiones de Alice cambien y que Bella necesite nuestra ayuda. Edward Tú decidiste dejarla por lo que ahora no es de tu incumbencia lo que ella decida respecto al amor. Podía haber sido tuya, pero tú decidiste que era mejor dejarla. Ahora asume la consecuencia de tus actos. —

Nunca había oído a Carlisle hablar así, pero no podía decir que me había sorprendido. Carlisle amaba a Bella como una Hija y le dolía que ella ya no estuviera en nuestras vidas. Antes de Irnos le había rogado a Edward que pensara en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Edward como siempre era demasiado testarudo para escuchar. No entendía que no era la única persona que amaba a Bella en esta familia.

Carlisle tenia razón, aunque, siempre y cuando Damon estuviera haciendo feliz a Bella, no era nuestro deber interferir. Ya no era nuestro deber protegerla. La voy a estar vigilando de cerca y a la primera señal de problemas todos vamos a estar haciendo nuestras maletas para ir a Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Por Fin! Se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero ¡Joder! Mi laptop justo se quiso pegar cuando estaba terminando este capitulo y después no la pude ocupar hasta no se cuanto tiempo, Ademas que aun no me llega la otra. En la que ocupo ahora el Word no funciona correctamente y pues yo hago lo que puedo con esta. <strong>_

_**Sinceramente espero que le gustara el cap, ya estoy comenzando con la traducción del siguiente no me tardo mas de dos días en traducir capitulo, en lo que me demoro en es que el Word me funcione y no me mande a la punta de cerro. **_

_**Quiero Darle las gracias a una amiga que me ayudo, osea me paso todo lo que había traducido a este documento, así que gracias! La amo, ella merece un Enorme Aplauso. **_

_**XoXo.-Imagen que es Damon el que les dijo esto-**_

_**Reviews y Damon les da una Visita esta Noche.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a: <strong>**KaySalvatore, **_**Chovitap, **_**Seleina, **_**Cullen-21-Gladys, **_**Nicolle Mailk, **_**Princesa Vulturi, **_**Miadharu28, **_**Andy Cullen de Salvatore, **_**Ori-Cullen-Swan, **_**Vicky, **_**Darky1995, **_**Anabella Falivin, **_**CaMiChI, **_**AliCeSakurita**_**, Fasina, **_** . Y a todas esas lectoras fantasmas que no comentan y aun tienen al fic entre sus favoritos.**_

_**Ckonna:3**_


End file.
